What A Lunch Break!
by MrsAimeePattinson
Summary: Rachel goes to Starbucks on her lunch break and you'll never guess who she meets? ONE SHOT!


**_Hey everyone, this a quick fluff one shot I wrote to get over writer's block!_**

**_Hope you enjoyit! X_**

* * *

What A Lunch Break!

I sighed as I made my way into the bustling Starbucks that was situated right on the corner of Victoria Square. Why oh why did my boss pick 1 o'clock to give me my lunch break knowing that this was the busiest time of the day.

I made my way into the never ending queue and prayed that I could get a coffee and a muffin before my half hour was up.

I was therefore relieved when the waitress called next after only 10 minutes and I ordered my usual of a double shot late with extra whipped cream and a blueberry muffin. I paid and then waited at the end of the line for my coffee.

After collecting my steaming mug I made my way upstairs to the rarely used library in Starbucks. I sighed when I noticed that Emma by Jane Austen was indeed out and decided to ask the librarian to see if somebody had given it back yet.

"Excuse me?" I asked the nearest employee who was currently with a customer who was obscured from my view. After a few minutes the woman had still refused to listen to me. I cleared my throat as loud as I could and was glad when she finally made an appearance.

"Can I help you?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell me if you've got Emma back in yet. I noticed that it's not on the shelf."

Her eyes went wide for a moment before she composed herself. "A customer has it." She grinned.

I huffed and decided to just forget about it. I made my way over to a comfortable looking lounge chair and settled in to eat my muffin while people watching out the huge floor to ceiling window. I was about half way through my muffin when my phone suddenly ran blasting Muse's Uprising over the tranquil Starbucks. Great! I thought.

I sighed and pulled it out of my bag before noticing the caller ID flashing on the screen.

"Hey babe. What's up?" I asked.

"OMG!" was followed by an awful lot of squealing on the end of the phone that currently held my best friend.

"Stace!" I shouted.

"Sorry. But you will not believe who has arrived in Belfast! TODAY!"

I sighed. Of course I knew who she was talking about. The infamous Robert Pattinson was currently visiting Belfast. But I thought he wasn't supposed to be here until Friday? Today was only Wednesday.

"But I thought..." I was abruptly cut off by Stacey.

"Me too but he flew in early."

I could just imagine her jumping up and down in a state of uncontrollable giggles.

Stacey was the biggest Twilight fan ever. She doted on the film, the novels, the actors basically everything Twilight related. So Rob Pattz (her words not mine) being in our tiny city of Belfast was the biggest news she could just about get.

What about me? I here you ask . well yeah fair enough I had some respect for the novels as I had read them but I was bitterly disappointed in the film and didn't think it was as good as it should of been. Don't get me wrong I would never say no to watching it just for the sake of staring at the eye candy in it; but the film was disappointing.

"So..." I urged.

"So silly," Stace said as if stating the obvious. "I'm going to come into town and we're going to search every hotel and B&B Belfast has until we find him!"

I groaned. "I have work Stacey. I can't." No need to add here that I didn't particularly want to run around all the hotels in Belfast for a movie star.

I would like to think at 21 years old we would have some kind of respect for ourselves. But not Stacey. I mean my 13 year old sister wasn't even as excited about the news as Stacey was.

"Awe man...!" she groaned.

"Bummer babe. Well got to go, expensive clothing to sell and all that."

"Ok well see you later."

"Bye."

I shut my phone and smiled to myself as I imagined Stacey frantically typing on her laptop looking for a lead. Ha!

I was so wrapped up in laughing over Stacey that I didn't notice a huge frame in front of me on the stairs. I crashed into the back of the apparently well ripped man and prepared for the impact my face would make with the ground.

I waited and I waited but instead was surprised when two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into an upright position. I was preparing myself to say thank you to the apparent stranger who had saved me from a nasty fall but what is saw my breath away.

When I looked up through my nearly wet lashes I was met with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. His eyes seemed to be the most redeeming feature on his face because I couldn't take my eyes off of them. They were like never ending pools of water simmering the light.

"Um," he started to say and I suddenly released how time was still running.

"I'm sorry," I said as I brushed my pencil skirt out and attempted to fix my tangled shirt.

"It was no bother," I heard his smooth British accent reply.

Why was there something familiar about his voice?

I looked up at his face again seeing as I was father away and nearly choked on the air around me. There standing in front of me was the infamous Robert Pattinson.

I just blankly stared at his face waiting for him to magically disappear and me to return to the real world.

"Yeah so..." he said and started to rub the back of his neck/ oh god I am so embarrassing.

"I'm so sorry it's just that you're..." I trailed off.

Come on Rachel this is ridiculous! He's just a person; just a regular person.

"Yeah I am," he chuckled.

Oh god! I totally felt my knees go weak. This man should be locked up because he is just so illegally gorgeous.

"Of course," I admitted.

I absentmindedly looked him over and couldn't help the internal moan that followed. The man was a walking god. Even in a casual pair of jeans and a hoodie he was oozing sex appeal. I looked up at his face again and noticed a beanie hat on the top of head. Did I mention just how hot a guy is with one of those?

He chuckled again and I realised that I had been caught checking him out. I tried to hide my embarrassment by looking down at my watch and it certainly caught my attention. I had exactly 5 minutes to get to work.

"I hate to be so horribly rude but I really need to get work," I sighed.

I took one last look at him and then proceeded down the stairs. Once out in the safety of the cool Belfast air I propped myself up against one of the walls outside Starbucks.

Oh my freaking god! That was Robert Pattinson! What a lunch break!


End file.
